Projects
by Inuyasha's apprentice
Summary: COMPLETED! FINISHED!Busuzima has found a new subject to test on! And you won't believe who it is! Rated for voilence. Inuyashabloodyroar Xover. UrixInuR
1. A new boy on campus

Declaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, he is made by the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi. Also, I don't own Uriko or anyone else from the Bloody Roar series: They're made by Hudson. But I love them both for making the best show and game in the whole world!  
  
Note: Inuyasha is my fave so and Bloody Roar is my fave game, so why not combine the two. So this is what I'm doing. Enjoy! Plz R&R  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
"Darn it!" Uriko snarled, hopping on one foot as she put on a sock on the other. "Alice could've woke me up!! I said I was sorry!"  
  
The two sisters had an argument the previous night, which was mainly Yugo's fault. Alice didn't speak to Uriko for the rest of the night and was now taking it out, by not waking her up. Uriko growled. She sped down the stairs.  
  
'I swear I'm going to get you back, Alice!' she thought angrily. "Mr. Tai is going to kill me!"  
  
***  
  
Uriko gulped, peeking in the classroom. Mr. Tai had his back to her. Maybe she could get in with out him seeing her. 'Please.please don't look back,' she thought, sneaking to a seat in the back of the room.  
  
"Late again, I see Uriko."  
  
The zoanthrope looked up and pushed too fingers together. "Uhhh," was her reply.  
  
"What excuse is it this time?" Mr. Tai asked.  
  
"Alice," Uriko muttered, pouting.  
  
"Humph, anyway class, we have a new student," he said, changing the subject.  
  
A boy walked in, wearing a cap, his eyes hidden under it. Long white hair trailed from the cap. He was tall, maybe taller than Kenji. The mysterious boy wore a red kimono, like the ones you'd see in history books and had a weird necklace around his neck.  
  
"Why don't you tell us you're name?" Mr. Tai smiled.  
  
"Inuyasha," he said.  
  
The class gazed at him.  
  
"Take a seat behind Kenji Ogami."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, and began walking to the boy Mr. Tai pointed to. He sat down.  
  
'It's not so bad.this 'school' Kagome always talks about,' Inuyasha thought and noticed someone looking at him. He glanced up.  
  
Uriko swallowed when she saw Inuyasha's golden eyes.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Uriko snorted and turned around. 'Humph.he's a real charmer,' she thought sarcastically.  
  
"Well Inuyasha, I guess you can work with Uriko," Mr. Tai announced.  
  
Uriko blinked. "I have to.work with him?!" she muttered, glancing back.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her with hard golden eyes. "Whatever," he snorted. 


	2. Secret's out! Shh, don't tell a soul!

Disclaimer: I don't on Inuyasha, or thy people from Bloody Roar. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Hudson. But Glitch is my character!! Don't touch that bishie of mine!  
  
Note: Any flamers will be deleted!! Don't dish it out if you can't take it, I might be in the mood to flame you back! Lol. No, I won't do that, but you've been warned. If you're an Inu hater.don't tell me, I love that hanyou. I think Inu and Uriko go together. If you think otherwise that's your opinion.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
An evil, insane laugh rang through the lab.  
  
"Finally!" it laughed, once more. "New subjects for my testing!!" The laughs began again. It was no other than Busuzima himself.  
  
THOINK!  
  
"Will you stop that idiotic laughter?!" A cold voice growled, in the shadows. "It's getting on my last nerve!" Something white came from the shadows and hit Busuzima on the head.  
  
"Ow!" he growled, picking up the white rock. He raised it up.  
  
"Don't even think about it," the voice said, getting stronger. A pair of red eyes opened. "I'll be on you just like the last human I killed."  
  
"Fine then," Busuzima snorted. "I guess you won't be interested in the new- urk!"  
  
"New what?"  
  
A man held Busuzima by the neck. He lifted him from the ground. His red eyes blazing; the man resembled Long.  
  
"Gah," Busuzima rasped. "Stop, Shenlong! I've found.U-Uriko again and--!"  
  
Shenlong added more pressure. "Go on," he smirked, getting intrigued, by the mention of Uriko's name.  
  
"There's this boy."  
  
"Bakuryu?"  
  
"No, no! He's something different! Put me down and I'll show you!"  
  
Shenlong dropped his partner. Busuzima groaned rubbing his backside. "I didn't mean-"  
  
"Hrrrrr!" he hissed.  
  
"Yes sir!" Busuzima said in a rush. He began to punch in a code on the keyboard. "There!"  
  
The large screen flicked on. Shenlong stared at it. A boy with long white locks, golden eyes, appeared still. He had a smirk on his face showing a fang, with dog ears perked up. The tiger smirked.  
  
"So, you know his name?" he asked. "What is he?"  
  
"He's a demon," the partner replied, proudly, sticking his chest out. "Ummm.I think his name is.Inuyasha or something like that."  
  
"Bring him to me.and Uriko too."  
  
"Yes sir, sergeant sir!"  
  
"Cut the crap! Take.Glitch with you too," Shenlong smiled, evilly. "He should be able to take care of Uriko."  
  
They looked back. Azure eyes glowed in the shadows.  
  
"I'll take her, Master," a male voice replied.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
"And what is the project about again?"  
  
Uriko rolled her eyes and sighed. "You weren't even listening to me the first time were you?" she asked.  
  
"Not really," Inuyasha yawned, showing his fangs, but Uriko didn't see.  
  
She glared at the new student in front of her. "It's about your family!"  
  
Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat. "I don't have a family!" he snarled.  
  
"Yes you do.you have a mother even if she's--!" Uriko stopped, when she was faced with Inuyasha's amber eyes again. She swallowed.  
  
"She's been dead a long time, alright?!" he growled, baring a fang. Uriko noticed.  
  
"F-fine.excuse me!"  
  
"Wench!"  
  
"What did you call me?!" Uriko raged, trying her hardest to keep from punching him.  
  
"A wench!" he snarled. "You gonna do-whoa!" Inuyasha ducked. Uriko growled, holding an arm stretched out. He smirked. "You didn't tell me you could fight."  
  
"So?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, standing up. "Anyway. . .hmm?" He looked back at Uriko. "What? You've been giving me strange looks all day!"  
  
"You're not human.at least half of you."  
  
Inuyasha swallowed. Great, he'd been found out. The hanyou furrowed his eyebrows, giving her a hard stare.  
  
"How.can you tell?" he asked, and sniffed. "You're not human either! I knew it!!"  
  
"Gah!" Uriko gasped, covering his mouth. "Shut up!" she hissed.  
  
Inuyasha growled, moving her hand away. "What?" he asked. "Don't the humans know?"  
  
Uriko shook her head. "Don't tell anyone!" she said, grabbing him by the collar of his kimono. "If you do I'll. . ."  
  
Inuyasha gulped, getting the idea. "Waah! Hey!"  
  
"What's under that hat?" Uriko smirked.  
  
"Cut it out!"  
  
"Let me see!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Inuyasha--!"  
  
The hat came off, revealing Inuyasha's dog ears. He folded them back, baring a fang.  
  
"Cool!" Uriko grinned, grabbing them. She began to rub them.  
  
Inuyasha sighed happily, blushing. "Ack!" He grabbed his hat and put it back on his head. "Don't do that!"  
  
Uriko pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Inuyasha snorted as he looked away.  
  
"Huh?" he looked back.  
  
"What is it?" Uriko inquired, cocking her head to the side.  
  
"I. . .thought I heard something."  
  
SHING!  
  
Inuyasha jumped back. His eyes went wide. "W-what the hell is that?!"  
  
A green Chameleon, on all fours, glared at Inuyasha, which looked utterly disgusted at the wired animal.  
  
"Busuzima!" Uriko gasped.  
  
"You, know this thing?!"  
  
Uriko growled. "What are you-arrgh!"  
  
Something golden brown came out of nowhere and slammed into Uriko.  
  
"Uriko! Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked. "Agh!"  
  
Busuzima lashed out his tongue, grabbing Inuyasha's ankle. He flipped him over. Inuyasha yelped as he slammed to the ground. The hanyou growled, getting to his feet.  
  
"Iron Reaver!"  
  
The golden blades nailed the Zoanthrope on the chest. Busuzima staggered back, falling. Inuyasha popped his knuckles. He smirked.  
  
"You wanna fight that's fine with me!" 


	3. Uriko and Inuyasha! Ready? Fight!

Disclaimer: ~~Look to chapter 1-2 for disclaimer, getting tired of typing this! Lol. Note: I'll put is as simply as I can. NO FLAMMERS!  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Who are you?!" Uriko growled.  
  
The golden fox smirked, azure eyes slitting. He wore a green tank top and black baggy pants, held up by the waist. He set his feet.  
  
"Glitch," said the fox. "But that's not going to matter in a few minutes!"  
  
Glitch charged at Uriko. She smirked, jumping to her feet, but was doubly surprised when he disappeared. Uriko blinked.  
  
"Where . . . did he go?"  
  
"Behind you!"  
  
Uriko gasped and pain shot up her back as she slammed to the ground. Glitch laughed, running up to her again. Uriko growled, standing up again. While Inuyasha was having his own problems.  
  
"What the- -?!"  
  
Inuyasha frowned. Busuzima had just vanished. 'I know he's here,' he thought; Inuyasha's ears moved backward. He dodged to the side.  
  
"Ha! You missed!"  
  
Busuzima growled, appearing where Inuyasha just stood. The zoanthrope lashed out his tongue again to grab Inuyasha, but the hanyou caught it in his hands. The sticky saliva oozed on his clawed fingers.  
  
"Eww," Inuyasha grumbled, sticking out his tongue in disgust. "Ack!" The tongue wrapped around his wrist. "Arrrrgh!"  
  
Busuzima reeled in Inuyasha, smirking.  
  
"You really need to work on your manners!" Inuyasha grinned. "Hraaah!"  
  
Busuzima yelped as he was flipped over. Inuyasha released him, shuddering. "Nasty vermin!" he hissed, wiping the goop on his kimono pants. Busuzima groaned, reverting to his human state.  
  
"Let's finish this," Inuyasha smirked, approaching him.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
The hanyou spun around just in time to see Glitch charging at him. The fox jumped up and kicked him rapidly in the stomach. Inuyasha groaned as he blacked out. Glitch smirked, getting to pick up Inuyasha when.  
  
BAM!  
  
"Arrrrgh!" he yelped, landing on his back. Glitch growled, glaring angrily at Uriko. "You'll pay for that, half-breed!"  
  
Uriko hissed, baring her fangs, now morphed. "I like to see you try!"  
  
"I'll do more than THAAT!" Glitch raged, suddenly in front of her. "Try this!" The fox grabbed Uriko's shoulders and flipped over her. He kicked her in the back, jumping up.  
  
"D-damn!" Uriko swore, wincing. "AHHHHHH!" Everything went black.. 


	4. A new enemy?

Disclaimer: I do not own, Inuyasha: (Made by Rumiko Takahashi. I also don't own Uriko or anyone else from the Bloody Roar series(Made by Hudson. But Glitch is my character that I've made! Mine! Don't use him unless you ask first. Flamers will be deleted!!!  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
"Arrggh!"  
  
"Stay still, this will sting," a soft voice said.  
  
Uriko opened her eyes half way. "Alice. . .?"  
  
Alice grinned. "What happened, Uriko? You're a mess!"  
  
"I thought you hated me," Uriko muttered.  
  
"It was just a fight, Uriko," Alice sighed.  
  
"Humph!" Uriko grumbled and winced.  
  
"So, what happened?" her sister asked again.  
  
"Busuzima," Uriko breathed. "He and Glitch attacked me. . .and. . .Inuyasha!" Uriko sat up.  
  
"Uriko, clam down!" Alice gasped at the sudden movement. "Who's Inuyasha?"  
  
"Uh.a new student at school." she began. "He must have been taken away by Busuzima and Glitch!"  
  
"And Glitch is. . .?"  
  
"A cocky fox zoanthrope," the younger sister growled. "Man, he was fast though. Ngh. . .and I never met anyone who fights like he does. Stupid fox nearly put my back out!!"  
  
Alice sighed, "Well, we're going to have to rescue your friend."  
  
"'Course we're going to save Inuyasha! I'll kill Shenlong while I'm at it too!"  
  
"Right," Alice nodded.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Ungh . . ." someone familiar groaned. "My head. . ."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! Inuyasha!"  
  
The hanyou hissed and looked up. "You're that guy who took me!" he raged. "Wait 'til I get from- -Ack!"  
  
"You're bound down," Busuzima laughed. "I'll get my revenge on you, you dirty half-breed!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes turned to slits. "Why you little ba- -arrgh!" he cried. Something sharp dug in his arm. "What's. . .t-that. . .?"  
  
Busuzima smirked. "Just some demon genes, I'll call you Karurosu now."  
  
"My name's Inuyasha!" he growled, feeling hot. "Ungh!"  
  
Inuyasha's fangs became long; over lapping his bottom lip. Busuzima smiled evilly. 'It's happening faster than I thought!' Inuyasha hissed, eyes turning to the color of blood. He strained at the metal bands that held him to the table.  
  
"R.RRAAAH!" Inuyasha roared, breaking free.  
  
He was on Busuzima before the Zoanthrope even knew it was happening.  
  
"Aahhhh!" Busuzima yelled. "Get the heck off me, vermin!"  
  
Inuyasha grinned tearing at his back. Busuzima cried for help, only making Inuyasha want to kill him more. A weird feeling shot through Inuyasha and he leapt from the near dead Zoanthrope. He glared at a man with red eyes.  
  
"So, you want to die too?" Inuyasha asked, baring a fang. "I'll be glad to kill you!"  
  
He smirked. "Not at all," he began.  
  
"S-Shenlong," Busuzima groaned.  
  
"Idiot," Shenlong growled, then turned to Inuyasha. "Karurosu, I know who you can kill instead."  
  
Inuyasha hissed as he stepped closer. "Bring me the one named, Uriko," he ordered. "She's sure to come for you. Then you can have fun with he friends if you like."  
  
Uriko. Inuyasha heard that name before.  
  
"Uriko," he growled. "Fine. . .I'll do it."  
  
"Good," Shenlong chuckled.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Just in case you were wondering; Karurosu means Knives in Japanese. I just liked the sound of that name, so I used it. =^ . ^= 


	5. Return of Inuyasha

Sorry for the wait, guys.er girls, whoever's reading this. I got out for the holidays, and sadly my mom doesn't have Internet at home!! __________! But alas, I finally got my PS2 and the games: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy X-2!! YATTA! I WILL get Bloody Roar 3 for my system! That's my job; to kick butt with Uriko! ^__~ Opps, sorry, on to the story. Happy New Year, people!!! (I don't own, Inuyasha~~made by Rumiko Takahasi. Or do I own people from the Bloody Roar series~~made by Hudson. Glitch is my character, don't use him without asking me!) ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ ~+~+~+~+  
  
"Heh, there they are," a shadow smirked. "Ready, Karurosu?"  
  
Inuyasha came in the light. "Baka, I'm always ready."  
  
"Baka?" it asked. "What?"  
  
"I called you and idiot," Inuyasha grinned jumping down.  
  
"Hey! You. . .you. . .baka!" it snarled.  
  
"Shut up and let's go!" Inuyasha hissed.  
  
The shadow came into the light. The boy's azure eyes flashed as his dark hair bristled. He rested an arm on his baggy black pants. Glitch. The Zoanthrope morphed to his true form. 'This will be good,' he thought, smirking, as he leapt down, following Inuyasha or know as Karurosu now.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What is it, Yugo?" Alice asked.  
  
"I thought I heard something," he grumbled, looking over his shoulder. "Probably just the-what the--?!"  
  
Something red and white slammed into Yugo. The Zoanthrope groaned landing on his back. He sensed the being too late. The Wolf looked up and growled.  
  
"You little punk!" he snarled. "You'll pay for that!"  
  
"Rragh! Really now?"  
  
"I-Inuyasha," Uriko rasped.  
  
The demon's eyes rose and looked at her. Inuyasha frowned, folding his arms.  
  
"'Inuyasha'," he repeated. "Who's this Inuyasha you speak of? My name's Karurosu!"  
  
"They brainwashed you, didn't they?!" Uriko growled, not liking the look he gave her.  
  
The demon smirked, evilly, dropping his arms. He began to walk her way. "I've been sent to get you, Uriko!" Inuyasha charged at her. But something punched him away.  
  
Inuyasha flipped over, landing on a Fire Escape rail. He glared at the person who dared to hit him.  
  
"You're gonna have to go through me first!" Kenji said, firmly.  
  
"I think someone else would love to take you, Bakuryu," Inuyasha grinned.  
  
"H-how did you know?! My name's Kenji!"  
  
"It spreads around," the demon said.  
  
"Hrrr!" something hissed.  
  
Gold-just gold-hit Kenji in the stomach. Catching the Zoanthrope off guard. Kenji staggered back, clutching his stomach. Glitch stood there, glaring down at him. Kenji growled looking up. The Fox actually blinked, staring in Kenji's chocolate brown eyes. He had a strange feeling he met Kenji before.  
  
"Kenji, are you alright?!"  
  
"I. . .think so," Kenji groaned.  
  
Kenji.  
  
The name repeated in Glitch's head. He shook his head, remembering the task at hand. He might as well get this over with.  
  
"Ungh!" Kenji yelped as Glitch kicked him in the face.  
  
"Ah! Kenji!" Uriko cried and began running his way.  
  
Inuyasha landed in front of her. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked. "Remember? You're coming with me!" He grabbed Uriko's wrists- surprisingly a strong grip.  
  
"Hrr! Let me go, Inuyasha! I'm warning you!" she hissed.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"LET HER GO!"  
  
Inuyasha looked back and up. He let Uriko go just in time, so that Alice would kick her in the stomach. Alice gasped.  
  
"I'm so sorry!"  
  
"A-Alice," Uriko growled, glaring at her.  
  
"You should really watch were you're kicking, girl," Inuyasha smirked. "If you want to die now, that's fine with me!"  
  
"I don't think so!"  
  
"Ngh!" Inuyasha winced as he was hit in the face again. He fell back.  
  
"That's for earlier," Yugo growled.  
  
The demon wiped the blood from his lip. He could kill them all the quick way. But what would be the fun in that? He didn't know why, but another thing was holding him back from doing so. Maybe he really was 'Inuyasha' as Uriko spoke.  
  
"And this is all you can do?" he spoke, finally. "This is pathetic. Hraggh!"  
  
Red blades came from Inuyasha's claws. They caught Yugo square in the chest.  
  
"W-what is. . .this?" he winced, stepping back.  
  
Inuyasha shook the loose blood from his claws. He bared a fang. "Stay out of this," he warned. "Unless you want to die that badly, I'll be happy to kill you."  
  
"Grr, why you--?!"  
  
Meanwhile Kenji was dodging Glitch's kicks. 'He's so fast,' he thought. 'And it. . .feels like I fought someone like this before.' Glitch snarled-- angered by how he wasn't able to hit Kenji yet. He disappeared.  
  
"What the--?!"  
  
Glitch appeared behind Kenji. He grabbed him from behind and went up into the air.  
  
"Let me go!" Kenji snarled, trying to get free from Glitch's grasp. Suddenly he was, but not in a good way.  
  
Glitch kicked Kenji in the back and disappeared again. Kenji gasped as Glitch was under him. The Fox kicked Kenji-hard-in the gut. In the hope of knocking him out, so this feeling would leave him alone.  
  
"Arggh!" Kenji cried. "Ungh. . ." The Zoanthrope's vision became blurry. "How. . .could I be. . .defeated by him?" Kenji fell to the ground-knocked out.  
  
"Ngh!" Inuyasha winced, jumping back. A red line of blood appeared on his cheek. "Glitch!"  
  
The Fox, slowly, looked back at Inuyasha.  
  
"Hrr, take them all out, now!!"  
  
Glitch nodded, disappearing once more.  
  
"Ngh!" Alice groaned.  
  
"Alice!" Yugo and Uriko gasped. Before she fell to the ground Yugo and Uriko were hit too.  
  
Inuyasha jumped down and caught Uriko in his arms. He smirked. "Nice work, let's get going."  
  
Glitch reverted to his human form as Inuyasha jumped on the roof. He looked back at the fallen Kenji.  
  
"What's wrong?! Hurry up!" he heard Inuyasha call, impatiently.  
  
"I'm coming," he said, still gazing at Kenji. His azure eyes became soft. "Kenji," Glitch whispered. "Ungh." A sharp pain came to his head. Glitch groaned, shaking it away. "Hrr!" he hissed and jumped off. ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ ~+~+~+~+ Definitions(just in case you didn't know) Baka= Idiot/stupid 


	6. New moon blues

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, he is made my the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi. Also, I do not own Uriko or any other the other characters from Bloody Roar, they're made by the wonderful Hudson. ^__^ But, Glitch is a character of my own, that I made up. Don't use him without my permission; thank you very much. I do not accept flames. _! Evil flamers! So, keep your flaming comments to yourself. ^__^, well, with that all settled, enjoy the story. Laterz. ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ ~+~+~+~+  
  
Uriko groaned; opening her eyes half way. She saw a blurry figure walking behind her. 'W-Who's that?' she wondered and realized something was carrying her. She looked up and her eyes widened.  
  
"I-Inuyasha. . .Inuyasha! Let me go!" she snarled.  
  
"It's Karurosu," he said, coldly. "So, you decided to wake up, did you not?"  
  
"Hrrr!"  
  
"I suggest you don't move, girl."  
  
Uriko glanced back at Glitch. She gave him a cold glare.  
  
"Oh, what a nasty look," he laughed.  
  
"Why I ought to. . .!"  
  
"Glitch."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled. "I'm tired of hearing your voice!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Glitch snarled. "You want to make something of it?!"  
  
Inuyasha glared at him. "Do you really want to take me on?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. Glitch didn't say anything. "I didn't think so." Inuyasha turned around and began walking again.  
  
Glitch grumbled under his breath: "Baka."  
  
"I heard that."  
  
"Oh, did you? Good."  
  
Uriko felt Inuyasha tense up. She swallowed.  
  
"You sure are fast with your mouth aren't you, Fox?!" Inuyasha's voice rumbled. "Maybe I should see how fast you could run!!"  
  
Glitch gulped, stepping back, at Inuyasha's glowing red eyes. He bared his long fangs, defensively.  
  
"Glitch no baka! Glitch no baka!" Inuyasha grumbled, walking on. He said something else in Japanese.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said I'd kill you!"  
  
"Humph," Glitch snorted, disappearing.  
  
"Finally," Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Uriko asked.  
  
"You'll find out."  
  
They didn't say anything for a while.  
  
"Am. . .I. . .really, Inuyasha?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she sighed.  
  
"Then what-ngh!"  
  
"Inu-arggh!" she yelped as he dropped her.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed his head, folding his ears back. His body burned on the inside. 'Arrgh! What's happening to me?!' he thought, dropping to his knees.  
  
"Inuyasha," Uriko whispered.  
  
He heard her moving closer. "No!" he yelled. "Stay away from me, Uriko!" His eye was its usual gold. The purple lines on his cheeks disappeared, and his claws shrunk down to their normal state. But the transformation still wasn't over.  
  
Inuyasha groaned. His eyes turned a violet color and his ears changed into human ones. The hanyou's hair was now black and he hand no claws. 'Oh no,' he thought looking up. 'The new moon!!'  
  
Uriko blinked. "What happened to you?"  
  
"I'm human," he muttered. "It happens on the new moon."  
  
The now human Inuyasha stood up and folded his arms over his chest. He sighed, looking away from Uriko.  
  
"I'm. . .sorry," he whispered.  
  
Uriko blinked and didn't say anything. Inuyasha noticed. He looked at her, frowning.  
  
"What?"  
  
No answer. Then he saw the blush on her face, he swallowed, and averted his eyes again. Uriko finally looked away from Inuyasha. He was the cutest human she ever saw in her life. Uriko blushed deeper.  
  
"Let's go," Inuyasha said, walking past her. "Before anyone finds me or something. I need to find my sword, crap."  
  
"You have a sword?"  
  
"Yes, the, Tetsusaiga," he smirked, looking back. "Can slay a hundred demons in one strike."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"But, they took from me!" he grumbled. "I don't stand a chance against them right now. But tomorrow, I'm going to go get it back. Heh, who ever took it must have their fingers burnt off."  
  
"What do you mean?" Uriko asked, coming up by his side.  
  
"It's choosy about its owner. So, I'm the only one who can touch it," Inuyasha said proudly.  
  
"Oh, so you're saying with out the sword," the Zoanthrope began, "And in the state you're in now. . ."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You're helpless."  
  
Inuyasha nearly fell over. He faced Uriko.  
  
"I'm NOT helpless, you got that?!!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh, then I should just leave you right now," she yawned, teasingly.  
  
"Ack! Wait!" he called going after her.  
  
Uriko giggled, "So you do need me to protect you?"  
  
"Who said-rrr. . ." Inuyasha glared at her. Uriko just grinned. "Fine," he sighed. "But that doesn't mean I can't defend myself!"  
  
"I never said that, Inuyasha."  
  
"Whatever!" he snorted, walking ahead.  
  
"Inuyasha, you should watch where-"  
  
"What? Aggggh!"  
  
Inuyasha tripped over a low pipe. He fell, hard, on his stomach, groaning. Uriko burst out laughing. Inuyasha looked at her.  
  
"That's not funny!" he yelled; face burning. "Curse this human body!! Ow!"  
  
"So much for defending yourself!" she laughed.  
  
"Ah, shut up, Uriko!"  
  
Inuyasha grumbled, standing up. Then he winced.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, concern in her voice.  
  
"Nothing," he muttered, limping on.  
  
"Then why are you limping?" she asked, in matter-of-factly.  
  
Inuyasha didn't say anything. He hated turning human. He was over come by human emotions, he had to depend on others, and everything that wouldn't normally hurt did. A lot. Inuyasha's shin throbbed and he winced.  
  
"Let me help you," Uriko offered.  
  
"I don't need your help!" he shot back.  
  
Uriko sighed, balling a fist. She hit Inuyasha hard on the back of his head. He groaned.  
  
"Why did you do that for?! Huh?"  
  
The Zoanthrope was at his leg. She raised his kimono pants leg up, looking at his bleeding shin. She cringed, taking something from her pocket. Inuyasha gazed down at her.  
  
"Hee, good thing Alice started showing me some of the stuff she learned," Uriko smiled; wrapping a white cloth around his shin. "There."  
  
Inuyasha's cheeks became hot. "Um. . .thanks."  
  
"No prob.," she said.  
  
~+~+~+  
  
"WHAT?!" a voice raged. "They're not here?!"  
  
"I. . .don't know what happened to them," Glitch rasped, grabbing a strong wrist.  
  
"You're lying!"  
  
"Honest!" he croaked. "Let me go!"  
  
It released him, but hit him hard across the face. Glitch groaned, slamming to the floor. It felt like the wind just had been knocked out of him. He looked up at red eyes. It kicked him hard in the stomach. Glitch winced, rolling over on his stomach. Then he felt something on his back. The Zoanthrope froze, catching his breath.  
  
"I smell your fear, Glitch," it chuckled by his ear.  
  
The Fox closed his eyes tightly as the force got harder on his back.  
  
"I want you to find them!" It snarled. "Find them or I'll tear out your spine and wear it as a belt!"  
  
It released him. Glitch shot out and ducked behind the wall. He panted, slowly, sitting down. 'God, I thought he was going to kill me!' he thought, looking at the ceiling. 'Curse you, Karurosu and that girl! I almost died because of those idiots!'  
  
After regaining his composure Glitch stood up. He put his fist in a palm. The Zoanthrope jumped up and disappeared. ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ ~+~+~+~+ Definitions: Glitch no baka: Stupid Glitch! Well. . .that's all. ^__^; 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, which is made by Rumiko Takahashi. Or do I own Uriko or the others from the Bloody Roar series; Hudson makes them. But Glitch is a character of my own, don't use him without my permission, thank you. ^__^. Also, I don't take any flamers: None! No, no, no! I think you guys get the idea. ^__^. If you don't. . .I won't say anything about that section. To the story. ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ ~+~+~+~+  
  
Inuyasha stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Uriko asked, looking back.  
  
"Ummm, uhhh," he replied, shifting his weight.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Is. . .are your friends in there?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I think so, why?" she asked. Then Uriko realized what was wrong. "Inuyasha, they won't hurt you."  
  
"But I-gah!"  
  
"Come on," she said, pulling him up the steps to her house.  
  
"Ohhhhh," Inuyasha groaned, dreading what might happen to him. 'They'll kill me,' he thought. "Huh?"  
  
"Stop whining already," Uriko smirked, pushing him in.  
  
"Hey!" he complained, looking back at her. "You don't have to shove people around, you know?! I ought--!"  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"That's Inuyasha?" Yugo asked, looking back.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Inuyasha swallowed and looked at Uriko. He feared the worst. How in the heck was he going to fight off a Zoanthrope with out his demon side?  
  
"So, how should I-"  
  
"Yugo!" Uriko gasped, stepping in front of Inuyasha. "He's sorry! Right, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry," Inuyasha nodded, smiling innocently.  
  
Yugo huffed, "I guess since you said sorry and all. . .hrrah!"  
  
Inuyasha froze, staring at a fist. He swallowed, stepping back. Yugo punched him twice in the arm.  
  
"Two for flinching," he smirked.  
  
"Hmm," Inuyasha grumbled, rubbing his arm.  
  
"You'll get used to him," Uriko smiled.  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
Uriko looked up at Alice.  
  
"He's human," Uriko grinned. "See, no dog ears, or fangs." She stretched Inuyasha's mouth to show human teeth.  
  
Alice giggled at Inuyasha's face. He batted Uriko's hands away. He rubbed his cheek. "Okay, so I'm a human," he grumbled. "Just tell the whole world why don't you?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Uriko asked, pouting.  
  
"Where I come from, if they found out which night I turned human, I wouldn't stand a chance!"  
  
"Okay, don't bite my head off, jeez," she said.  
  
"Humph!" Inuyasha snorted, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"Must you be like that, Inuyasha?" Uriko asked, sighing.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, taking a seat against the wall. Suddenly he was really tired, mostly from the changing earlier that night. Inuyasha crossed his legs as his eyelids became heavy. Normally he wouldn't dare go to sleep on such nights like this, but somehow. . . he felt safe here. The human yawned, closing his eyes.  
  
Uriko smiled faintly looking at the sleeping Inuyasha. Yugo smirked, looking over at Uriko.  
  
"Oooo," he teased.  
  
The Zoanthrope blushed. "Shut up, Yugo!" Uriko said, hotly.  
  
"It's not my fault if you have a crush on Inuyasha-ow!" Yugo yelped, grabbing his head. "Alice!"  
  
"You're such a little kid, Yugo," his girlfriend sighed.  
  
Uriko blushed deeper, looking away. "I do not like Inuyasha! Humph!"  
  
"Sure, Uriko," Yugo yawned. "OOW!"  
  
Alice had hit Yugo again. Yugo whimpered, rubbing his head. "Okay, I'll stop! Ngh."  
  
"Thank you," she smiled. "Now let me finish."  
  
Yugo grumbled, closing his eyes, as Alice treated his wounds.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
"Uriko. . ."  
  
Uriko stopped and looked over at Inuyasha.  
  
The hanyou was asleep in the same spot last night. His white ears folded back as he sighed.  
  
"Mm, Uriko," he murmured, blushing.  
  
'Is. . .he dreaming about me?' Uriko thought, gazing at him.  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up and they moved in her direction. Uriko swallowed, frozen to the spot. Inuyasha's eyes opened half way and he yawned. He looked up.  
  
"Uriko?" he asked.  
  
Uriko was gone.  
  
Inuyasha could've sworn she was there. Her scent had reached his nose. 'She's not here,' he thought and inhaled. 'But her scent. . .it smells so nice.' He sighed, spacing out.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
The hanyou's heart felt like it was going to come out of his rib cage. Inuyasha gasped, grabbing his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"  
  
"Don't sneak up on me like that!" he raged, glaring at Uriko, who was now present again. "You trying to give me a heart attack or something?! God!"  
  
"I said I was sorry!" Uriko growled. "You're so mean, Inuyasha!"  
  
"Humph!" he snorted.  
  
Uriko looked back at him and sighed, "You like Ramen?"  
  
Inuyasha jumped up. "Yes!" he grinned.  
  
That was probably the only weakness to Inuyasha: food. He loved Ramen noodles.  
  
Uriko smiled faintly. "Fine, I'll get you some." Uriko walked into the kitchen.  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha looked around Uriko's living room. He looked at the T.V. and walked over to it.  
  
"Hmm?" he said, interested in the black box. He began to push buttons.  
  
Click!  
  
Inuyasha jumped back as the T.V. turned on. Then he scooted up close to it. He gazed at the cartoons, smiling faintly. The hanyou didn't really understand it that well, but so far it was funny.  
  
"You're going to mess up your eyes sitting that close to the T.V.,"  
  
He looked back. "Ramen!" he smiled.  
  
"Ack!" Uriko gasped. By the time she looked up, Inuyasha was already filling his mouth with the noodles. "You could at least say thank you," she muttered.  
  
The hanyou's ear moved in her direction again. "Thanks, Uriko," Inuyasha grinned.  
  
Uriko blinked, then rolled her eyes. She sat by him. The Zoanthrope gave Inuyasha a sideways glance. Inuyasha looked at her.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Whatever," he snorted.  
  
There was an awkward silence. Later, after Inuyasha's fifth bowl of Ramen, he had begun on another. Uriko just gazed at the hanyou in unbelief.  
  
'How much Ramen can this guy eat?!' she thought.  
  
"Uriko?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled, "Can I have another?"  
  
Uriko fell over. The hanyou cocked his head to the side, folding his ears back.  
  
"What?" he asked. He didn't see anything wrong.  
  
"Would you save some for Alice?!" Uriko exclaimed. "It's like you haven't eaten in days, Inuyasha!"  
  
The hanyou sighed, resting his cheek on his palm. He couldn't help it if he loved Ramen. Inuyasha "Humphed" and sulked; Then he felt something on his ears.  
  
"U-Uriko!" Inuyasha rasped. "Stop!"  
  
She just had the strongest urge to play with Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha purred, contently. Uriko smiled, seeing that Inuyasha enjoyed this.  
  
'They're so soft,' she thought.  
  
"Uriko," the hanyou purred. "Hmm?" Inuyasha opened his an eye, hearing something. A shadow fell over his legs. Inuyasha blinked and looked out the window. But no one was there.  
  
"What is it?" Uriko asked.  
  
"I think. . .someone's outside. . ." he said.  
  
Meanwhile Glitch leaped on the roof of Uriko's home just in time. He gazed at Inuyasha and Uriko outside.  
  
"I don't see anyone," Uriko said.  
  
"I know. . .someone's here," Inuyasha growled and sniffed the air. "Aha!"  
  
Glitch froze as he was met with Inuyasha's golden eyes. 'Aw, crap,' he thought, swallowing.  
  
"Glitch!" Inuyasha snarled. "Wait! Get back here!"  
  
"Heh, come catch me, Karurosu!" Glitch called, smirking as he leapt off Uriko's roof, to another.  
  
"You bet I will!" he called back and began to chase Glitch.  
  
"Wait, Inuyasha!" Uriko yelled. "It's probably a trap!"  
  
"Hrr, no! You'll pay for what you did, Glitch, mark my words!" Inuyasha raged.  
  
"Ha, ha!" Glitch laughed. "You're not as tough now, are you, Karurosu?!"  
  
"It's Inuyasha!"  
  
"Gah! Inuyasha!" Uriko began to follow after the hanyou. 'He's so stubborn! That idiot!' she thought.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ ~+~+~+~+ Oops, I don't think I put this but. . .  
  
Hanyou= half-demon, in Japanese. ^__^ 


	8. To kill or not to kill That is the quest...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, which is made by Rumiko Takahashi. Or do I own Uriko or the others from the Bloody Roar series; Hudson makes them. But Glitch is a character of my own, don't use him without my permission, thank you. ^__^. Also, I don't take any flamers: None! No, no, no! I think you guys get the idea. ^__^. If you don't. . .I won't say anything about that section. To the story. (Go Inu!) Hush! (Sorry ^__^;) Silly Sora. (Hey! I'll use my Keyblade on you!) Bring it Sora! Oh, ignore him. You're dead, Sora. (Whatever,) ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
'Hmm,' Glitch thought. 'That mutt is faster than I thought. Here we go!' The Zoanthrope did a summersault and went downward.  
  
"Hrr," Inuyasha growled going down after him.  
  
"Wait up!" Uriko called, seeing them disappear.  
  
She turned a hard ninety-degree turn-almost slipping along the way-and went in to the all. Uriko gasped and skidded to a stop next to Inuyasha.  
  
"You got nowhere to run, Glitch," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Humph," Glitch snorted, running his fingers through his dark brown hair. "So it seems. Get 'em boys!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Fox Zoanthropes appeared around Inuyasha and Uriko.  
  
"I told you it was a trap," Uriko muttered.  
  
"Shut up, will you?!" he growled. "And let's go!"  
  
BAM!  
  
Fox Zoanthropes yelped, falling to the ground.  
  
"Glitch you coward!" Inuyasha growled. "Setting your friends on us! Why don't you fight yourself?!"  
  
"I would, but it's more enjoyable if I watch you loose," Glitch smirked.  
  
'Curse him!' Inuyasha thought angrily. "Aggh!"  
  
"Inuyasha?" Uriko looked back. "Whoa!" She ducked just in time.  
  
'Okay, now I'm ticked off!' the hanyou thought. "Iron Reaver!"  
  
Inuyasha slashed through the Zoanthropes, heading toward Glitch. He bared his fangs. Glitch just smirked and snapped his fingers. Something appeared by him. Inuyasha stopped as his eyes widened.  
  
"My SWORD!!" he gasped. "Give it back!"  
  
"So, it holds value to you?" Glitch asked, reaching for it. "Let's see."  
  
Inuyasha smirked, "Go ahead. Touch it."  
  
Glitch snorted, "I will--!"  
  
When he grabbed the sword, blue sparks came from it. It burned the heck out of Glitch's bare hand. He threw it away, crying out.  
  
"ARGGGH!" he cried. "What trickery does your sword hold?!" Glitch looked at his smoking hand, wincing.  
  
Uriko looked back after beating a Fox. She blinked.  
  
It's choosy about its owner. So, I'm the only one who can touch it.  
  
"Oh," she remembered.  
  
Inuyasha picked up his sword and grinned. "So, you like my sword?" he asked.  
  
Glitch hissed at him. "I bet I can break your puny sword!"  
  
"Oh really?" Inuyasha asked, sticking the scabbard in the slash of his pants. He unsheathed his sword.  
  
"That's your Tetsusaiga?" Uriko asked, dully.  
  
It seemed normal. Inuyasha snorted and the sword began to pulse. The sword grew triple its size. Uriko's eyes widened in unbelief so did Glitch's.  
  
"Wow," she gaped.  
  
Inuyasha smirked putting his sword on a shoulder. "Let's go, Glitch."  
  
Glitch stood up straight and set his feet. He morphed and charged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha blocked Glitch's attack with his sword. Glitch growled.  
  
"Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha growled. The sword glowed a yellow color as he cut Glitch on the arm.  
  
The fox staggered back, grabbing his bleeding arm. Inuyasha's sword stopped glowing as he glared angrily at Glitch. He could've killed him if he wanted, but Inuyasha held back.  
  
Glitch stepped back, hissing. Inuyasha walked closer to him.  
  
"Hrr, I think I should kill you," the hanyou snarled, sticking his sword out to Glitch.  
  
Glitch reverted to his human form. "Heh, I don't think so," he smirked. "Look behind you."  
  
Inuyasha looked back and his eyes went wide.  
  
"Let me go!" Uriko snarled.  
  
One of Glitch's henchmen held Uriko's arms behind her back. It smirked. Uriko hissed and spat in his face. The Fox bared his long fangs in return.  
  
"Argh! Let her go!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"I don't think he wants to," came Glitch's voice.  
  
The Fox held a knife to Uriko's neck. She swallowed. Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Come with me or Uriko dies. Your choice."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Glitch. "This is low and you know it!" he hissed. "Hraggh!" Inuyasha charged at Glitch, trying to hit him with his sword, but to know avail.  
  
"You heard him!" Glitch yelled. "Kill her!"  
  
Uriko's eyes widened.  
  
SHING!  
  
Inuyasha's sword flew past Glitch.  
  
"What was that?" Glitch smirked. "You need to work on your aim."  
  
"I say it's perfect aim," Inuyasha grinned.  
  
"What?" Glitch looked back.  
  
The Fox Zoanthrope fell from Uriko. The Zoanthrope dropped to her knees, panting.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she yelled. "You trying to give me a heart attack?!"  
  
"I saved your sorry butt!" he growled. "You could at least thank me!"  
  
"Later-watch out!"  
  
Inuyasha gasped. Glitch kicked him in the face. Inuyasha slammed into the wall and groaned.  
  
"Argh!" he gasped as Glitch caught him by the throat.  
  
"Hrr! I'll kill you now!" he snarled. "I don't care what Shenlong says anymore!"  
  
"Why you-urk!" Inuyasha's words were cut off.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Uriko gasped. "Let him-argh!"  
  
The servant from before slammed into Uriko. She winced.  
  
"Leave her.alone!" Inuyasha rasped. "U.Uriko!"  
  
"Ungh!" she cried, being beat mercilessly.  
  
Inuyasha hissed, baring his fangs at Glitch. "I'll come! Leave her out of this!"  
  
"It's too late for that," Glitch growled.  
  
'I'm going to kill him!' Inuyasha thought, angrily. "You're a dead. . .man, Glitch!"  
  
"I'm the one who should. . ." Glitch stopped in mid sentence as he gazed at Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
They flipped from red to gold as he hissed. Soon they stayed red as purple lines appeared on Inuyasha's cheeks.  
  
"No!" Glitch gasped, letting him go.  
  
"Glitch!" Inuyasha raged, slashing him in the chest.  
  
Glitch cried falling to the ground. Inuyasha decided to finish him later. He turned to face the Zoanthrope attacking Uriko. It sensed Inuyasha too late. The demon grinned, looking at the fallen Zoanthrope. He looked at Uriko.  
  
"I-Inuyasha," she whimpered, stepping back.  
  
"Hrrr," he growled as he approached her. "Ngh!" Inuyasha winced moving back. "My. . .Tetsusaiga!"  
  
"W-what?' she asked.  
  
"G-give it to me," he groaned. "Hurry up!"  
  
Uriko frowned a little as she took Inuyasha's sword from the Zoanthrope. She didn't notice that she could hold it and gave it to Inuyasha. He took it. The lines of his cheeks disappeared as his eyes turned golden.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked carefully.  
  
"I'm fine. . ." he said and looked up at her. "How do you feel? Anything hurt?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Uriko?"  
  
"Ngh," she groaned, keeling over backwards.  
  
"Uriko!" Inuyasha gasped, rushing over to her. "Uriko.wake up!"  
  
She reverted to her human form. Uriko groaned.  
  
"Ngh. . .ohhhhh. . ."  
  
Inuyasha looked back and growled. Glitch sat up, looking around.  
  
"W-where am I?" he asked, rubbing his head. "Ngh!" Glitch grabbed his arm.  
  
'He. . .doesn't remember?' Inuyasha wondered, blinking. 'Hrr.' He didn't really want to help the Fox. Especially after all he put him through. But- cursing under his breath-Inuyasha felt sorry, a little, for Glitch.  
  
"I swear. . ." Inuyasha grumbled, sheathing his sword. "If he turns back, I'm going to kill him without a second thought."  
  
"Who.are you?" Glitch asked Inuyasha, frowning. He looked familiar.  
  
"Inuyasha," the hanyou sighed, picking up Uriko. "Don't you remember, what happened?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Well, do you?" Inuyasha asked again.  
  
"I'm. . .sorry," Glitch said finally. "Inuyasha . . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kill me," Glitch said.  
  
"You know, I really want to," Inuyasha admitted. "But I don't think Uriko would like that very much. I saw how she fights and I don't want to be on the receiving end of her claws."  
  
"So. . .you're going to let me live?"  
  
"Yeah, come on, Glitch . . .if that's your real name," Inuyasha said, turning his back to him. "I guess I could help you out."  
  
Glitch stood up, following slowly behind Inuyasha. "Thank you, Inuyasha. Thank you very much."  
  
"Aw, cut that mushy stuff!" he snapped and looked back.  
  
Glitch blinked as he gazed at Inuyasha's smiling face.  
  
"You're tough, I'll give you that much," the hanyou smirked, eyes softening. "Just don't expect me to save you or nothing."  
  
"Fine," Glitch sighed.  
  
"Let's get out of here before any one comes," Inuyasha said and leapt off.  
  
"Wait!" Glitch called. 


	9. Love is realized :D

On the roof of Uriko's home, two familiar half-breeds were gazing at the full moon. Glitch had found some one to take him in, but he came over that night to visit Inuyasha and Uriko. But it seemed the only reason why was to pick on Inuyasha. So he left to the roof where Uriko followed . . .  
  
"Thank you!" Uriko smiled, hugging Inuyasha.  
  
"W-whatever!" he blushed. "Cut it out! Come."  
  
Uriko kissed his cheek. Inuyasha's ears folded back as he sighed, dizzily. Uriko smiled, laying her head on his shoulder. The hanyou blushed deeper, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Inu. . .yasha?" Uriko whispered.  
  
"Uriko no baka," he said softly.  
  
Uriko remembered the meaning of the word and pulled away from him. "Hey!" she growled. "You're the idiot! I told you it was a trap, but do you ever listen to me?! No!" She folded her arms across her chest and looked away from him.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "I'm sorry."  
  
The Zoanthrope blinked and looked at him. 'He's sorry?' "Are you okay?" she asked, putting her hand on his forehead. "You're loosing it, Inuyasha."  
  
He rolled his eyes, smiling faintly. Uriko was utterly stumped at Inuyasha's sudden change in attitude. He'd usually make a smart remark after she said something like that.  
  
"You scared me, Uriko. . ." he said finally.  
  
". . .What?"  
  
"Baka!" he growled. "I.I." Inuyasha looked off, snorting.  
  
'Well he's back to normal,' Uriko thought, plainly. "What?" she asked again. "What were you going to say?"  
  
"That you almost got killed!" he returned.  
  
Uriko swallowed. "And since when do you care?!"  
  
"I saved your life didn't I?!" Inuyasha growled. "Isn't that . . .enough?" He looked down.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha," Uriko sighed. "I'm sorry. . ."  
  
"Whatever," he smirked, pulling her close. He pressed his lips against hers.  
  
Uriko's eyes widened as she blushed madly. Uriko gripped his sleeve.  
  
"Ahem," someone cleared their throat.  
  
Inuyasha parted and he and Uriko looked up. The hanyou's face turned brighter than his kimono.  
  
Glitch was there. He grinned deviously. "Wait 'til Alice and the others hear about this," he taunted. "They'll be thrilled."  
  
Inuyasha gasped. "You wouldn't--?!"  
  
"Wanna try me?" he smirked.  
  
"Glitch! No!" Inuyasha begged.  
  
"Heh, come get me, Inuyasha," Glitch said and jumped down.  
  
"Glitch!" the hanyou raged, following him.  
  
Uriko sighed, looking down at them.  
  
BAM! BAM! BAM!  
  
Inuyasha was punching Glitch on the top of his head. The Fox yelped.  
  
"STOP!" he wailed. "Fine! I won't tell! Let me go!!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked, "You really remind me of Shippo." He stopped.  
  
"Shippo? Who's that?" Glitch asked, rubbing his head.  
  
"A pesky fox-demon," Inuyasha muttered. "He likes to tease, like you!"  
  
Glitch jumped back. "Humph!" he snorted.  
  
"Curse you, kitsune!"  
  
"What does that mean?" Glitch asked.  
  
"Mischievous fox," Inuyasha smirked. "I guess I call you Kitsune from now on."  
  
Glitch smirked. "Fine, I like the sound of that anyway," he admitted. "Well I ought to be going. Kotoko is probably getting worried. Later Uriko!"  
  
She waved. Glitch smirked jumping up. He disappeared.  
  
"Glad that's over with," Inuyasha sighed, scratching behind an ear.  
  
"You're not as mean as I thought, mutt," Uriko said.  
  
"I'm not a mutt," he grumbled. "And what do you mean by that?"  
  
"You saved Glitch even after all the trouble he put us through," Uriko smiled. "I thought you would've killed him for sure."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her.  
  
"Believe me," he said flatly. "You don't know how tempting that is."  
  
Uriko laughed.  
  
The hanyou smiled. "I guess I really do feel sorry for that stupid fox," he said. "Now that I know what it feels like."  
  
"Aww, that's sweet," the Zoanthrope smirked.  
  
"Keh! Whatever!" he snorted, standing up. Inuyasha put his hands on his hips as he looked at her. "That's one of the things I'll never want to do again."  
  
"We'll see about that."  
  
"I hear there's a tournament," he said. "You entering."  
  
"Sure!" Uriko grinned. "I'll win again too!"  
  
"Not if I enter," Inuyasha smirked.  
  
Uriko cocked an eyebrow. "Ho. So you want to challenge me?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"No swords, though," she said.  
  
"Crap."  
  
"I don't think you can use that Iron thing of yours either."  
  
"What?! Fine, I think I can still when without using those things."  
  
"No blades of your blood too," Uriko grinned.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, ears drooping. Uriko jumped down by him. She smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, mutt, I'll go easy on you."  
  
"As if!" he growled. "I should be saying that! And I'm not a mutt, girl!"  
  
"Whatever," she yawned.  
  
"Hey, Uriko!" he complained.  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha," she smiled.  
  
The hanyou sighed, closing his eyes. "Curse you Uriko," he grumbled. "If I didn't love you so much, I'd fight you right now."  
  
Uriko's face burned as he smirked at her. The Zoanthrope didn't say anything and went in. Inuyasha looked at the moon once more.  
  
"I swear I'll kill you Shenlong," he said coldly. ". . ."  
  
"You coming in, mutt?!" Uriko called.  
  
"Will you stop calling me that?!" he snarled. He stomped inside.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ ~+~+~+~+ Look at the previous chapters for disclaimers. I didn't feel like typing it this time. ^__^; Hee, ahem. I hope you guys liked my story as much as I enjoyed writing . . .er. . .typing it. To do a sequel or not to do a sequel. . .maybe. Opps, I think I spoken too much! Well, adios, bye. And in the eternal words of me: LATERZ! XD XP! ( ( (.  
  
Me: Now Sora! You're going down! (pulls out Sea Swallow) Sora: Oh yeah?! Taste my Keyblade! (Me and Sora start fighting) 


End file.
